ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Peninsula Magic
INCOMPLETE Peninsula Magic is the name of a campaign that took place at 5 B.A. on the Grand Timeline. All action has been occurring on the Gamican Peninsula, a place with a very different magic system than the rest of the known world. Characters Party Members * Valera Oakheart * Charli Talenteria * Galeria * Nimli Kilghym * Adamar Shinrin Major NPCs * Ritio and Jacell * Hollia and Janellr * Aunt Tali * Than Kier * MORE Minor NPCs * Dekklan * Ehhlondri * MORE Quests There were many quests in this campaign that had some relation to each other. This is the order that they were given or information was updated about them. Quest 1: Find the Fairy Lady’s sister near Pixiecreek. Quest 2: Kill the drow that killed Charli’s mother and blinded Aunt Tali. Quest 3: Find Galeria’s home and put her there. Quest 1: (Updated): The Fairy Lady's name is Janellr and her sister's name is Hollia. Quest 4: Help get rid of the trafficking group run by Than Kier. Quest 1 (Updated): Hollia went missing about a week ago. Go to the edge of Pixiecreek to find Unae, the fae who was working as barkeep the night she went missing. Locations Exxy, Capitol of the Cov Confederation, in Cov, Land of Metal * Marketplace * The Witch and Chain, a tavern/inn * Main Plaza Events Session 1 Starts in one of the markets in Exxy, the capital of Cov (Land of Metal). The tavern is named the Witch and Chain. Adamar and Valera brought flowers and incense from the aasimar person. Val also went back for a bracelet and gem piece. Ada made a bunch of flowers. Caedence and Nimli met each other. Ada and Nim seem to know each other, Nim is sure and Ada is unsure. They go into the tavern and order drinks. The group meets Dekklan and Charli. Nim and Charli start going to the inn. Cae learns some CSL. Val and Ada go out to save the blue fairy from the osterage, Naema. Her sister has gone missing, in Pixiecreek. Cae flips because there’s a beard. Nim almost flips because the dude has the same mark on his face that she has on her back. Cae ends up in wild shape under a table, Val is with him, and Ada joins the rest of them also in wild shape. Session 2 Everyone eventually chills, Charli and Nim go off to the inn. Val, Ada, and Cae all go back to the fairy, then over to the inn. Charli and Nim have sex. People wake up in succession. Nim tries to escape but is unsuccessful. Everyone except Nim and Charli go to get breakfast. Nim and Charli have sex again before also going down to have breakfast. Session 3 Breakfast is still happening. Charli says that she has a map to Pixiecreek, but that she will be coming with the group. Unfortunately Nim isn’t about that and there’s a huge argument which Charli doesn’t like but pretends she’s fine. Caedence talks with the Wingéd Person, whose family owned (3 married people) weapons shop is not doing well for business. They all head to the plaza, where they interact with a few people. Mostly homeless people who also have dragons. One of these homeless people is Tali, Charli’s aunt on her mother’s side. Tali is blind because a rogue group of drow took her sight when Charli’s mother was killed. The most defining feature about them is that these drow would have covered faces to hide scars that Tali gave them in self-defense. Nimli agrees to help Charli kill these drow. Cae has been talking to Galeria, a bronze dragon wyrmling who is far from home. Cae agrees to help get Gal back home. Val runs back to discover that Fairy Lady’s name is Janellr. The sister’s name is Hollia. The group leaves Exxy, and the session ends with Nimli being attacked by a vulture, one of three in a tree nearby. Session 4 The battle ensues! Caedence grapples one of the vultures and it eventually turns into a dwarf. Nimli brings another vulture to negative hit points and this causes it to turn into a dwarf too. Galeria does some hissing. Charli and Adamar and Naeama do a lot of damage to the last vulture, bringing it to negative hit points where it transforms into an elf. Nimli slits the throat of her dwarf and he dies. The dead dwarf’s name was Ehhlondri, and Val starts to work on burial and gravestone. The other dwarf and elf are interrogated about their need for money. The elf says it was being used for betting and they look distinctly scared by admitting this. “The cause was noble once but now it isn’t, it was never noble, etc.” The silver medallion with the symbol of Eirwyn starts feeling cold to the touch and the dwarf and elf start flipping out again. The medallion goes back into their pocket and it’s all good and calm again. The dwarf and elf are now pretty chill when put under more questioning and eventually admit to working for a trafficking group under the command of Than Kier. This group works out of the Queendom of Eirwyn, unbeknownst to the Queen. Neither of them know of any drow as their contractors, or any fae to be picked up in Pixiecreek. This is in reference to Hollia, as well as in reference to the group of drow who messed with Charli’s family. The dwarf gives a copper medallion to Val that can be used to contact between the two groups. If it is hot, the dwarf and elf are not to be contacted. The elf introduces themself as Jacell. The dwarf introduces herself as Ritio. Everyone parts ways at the grave of Ehhlondri. Session 5 It is a rather uneventful trip and there is a time skip to Kisspring. Cae can sign his name and Val’s name, while Ada can speak at a 2-year old level of Orcish. People basically decide to swim the river instead of using Val’s plant root bridge. Adamar finally sees Nimli without any coverings and recognizes her as the one who cut off her arm back in Maystead. Nimli and Ada don’t fight about it, but Nimli is repressing her feelings. Charli tries to care about Nimli and Nim brushes off the help. Gal talks about there being good fish in Kisspring. They all finally reach Kisspring, the guards warning them to not be out after dark because it’s curfew. Gal flies to find out where the boats that travel are since Kisspring is actually a bunch of boats put together to make a town/city. The group finds the boats and it goes well. Once on the boat, Val starts making necklaces and Ada makes a bunch of flowers. Charli and Nim get drunk, Cae doesn’t feel a thing from that alcohol. Cae plays his flute before that though! People go to sleep or meditate and have dreams. Val has a dream that Cae killed them. Cae has a dream that Val killed them. Nimli has a dream that Charli has to fight her, otherwise both of them will be killed. Ada has a dream that Nimli kills her. The dreams all took place in the same area, a dark space that was eventually lit up with flames around the edges to reveal that it is an arena. It is not revealed what Charli and Galeria dreamed of. Everyone’s pretty freaked out by their dreams, Gal mentions that Vepha is the god of dreams in this part of the world. Vepha is sometimes vengeful in dreams, but doesn’t always tell the truth. Nim has fallen back asleep and has a dream of her puppy. "Vepha is a god who never wanted to be one. Some say she was resurrected by one and this gave her the powers she has now. Myths and rumors." And the team floats down the river to dawn and Pixiecreek. Session 6 Adamar prays to Ehlonna for an answer to the dream and Ehlonna doesn’t know. Everyone had calming dreams. Ada had a dream that she was talking to someone very kind and important to her. Cae dreamed that Val was braiding his hair gently. Nimli had a good dream about her puppy. Val had a good dream about planting flowers in a garden in Metsänn. Everyone wakes up, the ship owner also had a bad dream. Charli has some hickies and receives balm for them. Also a necklace. And Val starts braiding her hair while the rest of the group plays with a bouncy ball from Nimli’s bag. They get to Pixiecreek, everyone is kinda spooked by new people in their area who are very much taller than all of them. Val and Ada become very parent child on the way to the inn. Cae dislikes that he can barely get into the inn and the barkeep is very scared that they’ll be reported for being unable to expand. Nimli decides to test how Charli feels about her by messing with a drunk af prostitute. This goes kinda badly and shows that Charli will fight for Nimli and does actually care about her. Turns out that Hollia worked at the bar/tavern/inn deal for a few weeks before disappearing almost a week ago. Galeria has been looking for shiny things and being a nuisance. But she finds a small, fae-sized charm bracelet. The barkeep thinks it might have belonged to Hollia, but isn’t sure. Ada finds part of a wing, it’s pretty much definitely Hollia’s. It’s small though, and the barkeep wasn’t there on the night that Hollia was working and disappeared. There is a small bit of blood by the fire, dried. The fae that was working was a fae by the name of Unae, they live on the edge of town. The wing is preserved in slightly lumpy amber by Adamar. None of the patrons remember much of that night, a chunk of it is missing. This is due to a “memory orchid” a flower that when used, removes the last 12 hours from someone’s memory. Though this one is of a much less potent variety. Ada manages to make a much less potent version of a memory orchid, even though she was going for just a mimic it still has some of the same properties. Nimli is getting very impatient and starts to hurry everyone out of the tavern. MORE TO BE ADDED WHEN TIME PERMITS AND/OR CAMPAIGN IS COMPLETE Category:Run by: Noah Category:Campaign Category:Multi-Player Campaign